Death Note Misa Styled
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Light is fed up with L's tardyness.L and Misa are in to deep. Misa especially goes as far as to go and create a play for the cast?
1. Play of Misa Doom

It was a cold yet sunny day and the autumn breeze only blew more leaves onto the sidewalk, where Light was walking. "Misa why are you filming the play? And the script reads summer not fall." Complained Light before he went on set. The set was in the middle of a nearby park so they were attracting a crowd by now.

"Oh Light, I want to remember this! Now say your line!"

"But you've already changed so much of it. I practiced the old one last night and you handed me a completely different one this morning. And the characters aren't even from the same show and-"

"ACTION!" screamed Misa edging Matsuda to get a close up of Light.

"Why excactly do I have to be the lousy camera man?" complained Matsuda to himself as he moved to get a close up of Light.

"I wonder where my beloved um…"

"Shirley…Shirley." assisted Misa behind Matsuda.

"Wait I thought Leleouch didn't like or even know about Shirley's crush." asked Matsuda.

"Look, I told you already that they are in an alternate universe dummy! So Shirley has him in her grasp!" said Misa intent on making her play happen without any more questions. Matsuda figuring out he had not gotten his point across and never will returned to the camera.

"Oh Lulu!" screamed the person playing Shirley.

"Ah!" screamed Light, "You got Aizawa to play Shirley?"

"Yeah he's all we got. Anyway the kissing scenes up. Motivation: You just came back from college and you haven't seen her in days!"

"Ewww! No way! It's already gross that Aizawa is playing Shirley but Lelouch hasn't even went to college yet. And kissing scene?" shouted Light, 'Plus won't you get jealous?" asked Light hoping to get out of it.

"ULTERNATE UNIVESRSE REMEMBER? And plus if it's someone who isn't as pretty as I am I have no reason to be jealous. Besides, after the filming I'll just have Matsuda do some editing so that Aizawa will look you know feminine." explained Misa as she turned up the megaphone.

"Uhk take 22" shouted Matsuda.

"We should be working on the case not this petty excuse for a play!" shouted Youchiro, Light's father sipping black coffee watching the filming with disgust.

"I told you two days ago after I overheard one of the detectives the case is post poned until Kira makes another move. And well what else do we have to do."

"A lot than just this." Retorted Youchiro sourly.

A few hours passed and the scenes unfolded except for the kissing scenes. Light taking a break was sitting on a nearby man made bolder drinkin some lemonade. Along with him was Matsuda sulking and L eating a jelly filled donut with some sweet tea. Light was fed up with the play, Matsuda wanted the camera to break so the play wouldn't go on amd L didn't mind the pain and suffering the others were encountering. As long as he got some stage food provided by Misa's second manager the better.

Misa was writing the fifth part of the script while Aizawa was asking desperately to get out of the uniform he was forced to wear.

"But! Misa I'm a guy and I don't wear girls uniform clothing or girls anything." Said Aizawa.

"Nope. My play is my play no changes!"

"But you change it all the time! Just change my character please!"

"Hey! No comlaining if you want to have your character changed fine!" said Misa finishing up the script and going onto the sixth.

"Thankyou." Said Aizawa breathing a sigh of relief.

"L! You're the new Shirley! Aizawa you're the new lazy guy/ food director!"

"Yes!" shouted Aizawa.

"Crud" silently compliained L.

"Misa!" shouted Light dopping his cup of Lemonade onto the grass.

"Alright! Next scene: Lelouch's welcoming kiss to Shirley!"

Hearing that he would be kissing L, Light went to the left and vomited. L surprised lept up away from the vomiting Light.

"Oh man why all ways me? My brand new shoes and my favorite pair of pants ruined!" cried Matsuda.


	2. Chapter 2

Light was staring at L intently. And L was doing the same. A breeze flew by and blew L's fake Shirley wig hair. And Light blinked as he shot a smile. The two edged closer and fixed their eyes on each other once more.

Misa was on the opposite side silent as ever. Aizawa was near a clearing of the woods munching on frozen yogurt. While Matsuda was working the camera. "And Scene! Good work people!" shouted Misa from behind the camera.

"Thank goodness! I'm sorry but if it has to be a guy I have to kiss could you have picked a better one!" demanded L. Light gasping started to frown and shut his eyes trying to imagine his happy place. _Ah okay, I'm Kira ridding the world of evil. I have a nice book, top of my class. Oh ummm and hot coco… yeah hot coco. Under the autumn sun, and L's face appears…what? Crap! Nah! He's wearing Shirley's wig again oh that horrid wig! I just wanna burn it!_ Thought Light as he slowly opened his eyes. "AHHHH!" he shouted. In front of him was L eating a donut staring at him, but without the wig.

"Just because the case is post poned and were working on this memeroble movie does not mean that I am going to stop suspecting you Light." Said L still looking at Light.

"Braeks over! Let's hurry. Motivation: Vampires are chasing after you for stealing count ummmm…..Haji's soon to be bride! Go!"

"Uh sorry to question you like this but when are vampires in the play or Code Geass? And why Shirley?" asked Aizawas sipping hot chocolate slowly as to not burn himself.

"Tsk tsk tsk Aizawa. Isn't it obvious? Count Haji falls in love with orange haired girls. And she reminds him of his deceased wife in looks and manner! But she is reluctant and begs Lelouch to help her escape!"

"But what about Geass and making the world a better place and of course LELOUCH NOT KNOWING ABOUT SHIRLEY'S CRUSH?"

"No reason to yell! Anyhow, that's not needed all that other stuff will make the movie confusing."

"Like it already isn't." whispered Matsuda.

"Anyway Aizawa you have another job, show L and Light the second script and run it through with them. Ih where did L go? Oh yeah I did send him to get fitted in Shirley's gothic Lolita maid outfit…"

"Really? This sucks!" said Light slapping his hand to his forehead. Peeking through his fingers he saw Misa look at him with serious eyes. "Well it is."

"Light! Yiur my boyfriend and your suppost to support your girlfriend which is me! Now get into costumes! "

The scene played through with only minor mishaps and injuries. L tripping over his flat maid shoes only twice gave Misa the idea of having him trip even more times to make it more suspenseful.

"How am I suppost to fall on purpose?" asked L.

"Hmmmm. You're right. But I have a way to fix that." Misa ducked down and went into her directors bag and pulled out something tiny and metallic. "I'll just have Matsuda mute the sound afterwords."

HEY! Haven't I already dine enough?" disagreed Matsuda.

"Shutup!" screamed Misa."

"Yes all mighty Lord Misa." Apologized Matsuda with a new fear of woman.

"Anyway, why don't you guys beside L cram into the pordapody. This scene belongs to L." said Misa.

"Um Okay." Said Light squeezing his nose as he went in. Followed by the curious Aizawa, and fearful Matsuda. Finally Youchiro grunting.

"Huh, I didn't know this pordapdy was so big and able to hold this many people. Misa sure knows how to pick them." Admired Matsuda. Cling! The sound of Misa locking the door. Light moving to the front looked out the slot window that was installed by Misa to allow fresh air in.  
"Misa? Misa! Hey!" shouted Light.

"Relax. I'm just trying to get L to fall a few more times. Alright L you ready? Here we go!" Misa pointed her arm with the metallic thing in her hand at L, "Just make sure that you dodge them alright? Remember fall or I'll really aim!" 

"Is that a bee bee gun?" asked Matsuda.

Pow pow pow.

"Ah! Misa! Misa!" screamed L as he tripped and fell over and over.

"What the? Is that a real gun?"asked Light.

"Not just a gun son. Looks like your girlfriend pick pocketed me and hid it in her bag." Explained Youchiro now trying to find his happy place.

"She's not my oh never mind!" said Light.

Pow pow pow

L was still trying to dodge the bullets. "Come on, I have 10 bullets left, keep running straight and oh dodging!" reminded Misa shooting at the frantic L. "And SCENE! Alright." Misa walked over and unlocked the door. But leaving Youchiro locked inside. Walking back to the scene Ignoring scoldings she called the next scene the kiss scene.

"Great" mumbled Light as he sat next to the beat up and wiped out L. Still in shock and panting caught his breath. Two hours they sat boycotting the scene.

"Oh lookie I miss counted I have 6 shots left! Do the scene or"

"Or what? You'll shoot." Said L.

"Yes" BAM! BAM! Misa fired two loud thunderous shots at the two boycotters the shots landed less than an inch away fom L and on purpose 3 inches off from Lights.

"So what he gets special treatment now?" panicked L as he moved closer to Light to avoid getting shot at. Being closer to Light gives L a chance of not being seriously hurt.  
"Yep. Now the scene."

1 minute 2 minutes 3 minutes 4 minutes and Misa went hysterical."Yeah! My paly comes true!"

"Yuck! L maybe you should get a breath mint from eating all that junk food."

"Sorry."

On the other side of the clearing Youchiro watched in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIGHT! LIGHT! WHY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed his father with horror," I don't crae if you kissed some male actor but L! NOT L! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!"

"So you'd rather me stay here and not kiss him and get shot?"

"Well since you put it that way, maybe well no."

"I'm confused….." said Light.

"Oh Light! Thanks for making my play come true! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" said Misa hugging the nerve wrecked Light.

"Your welcome Misa just don't have me do that again… I can't belive I had to do that!"

"Huh? Oh just before you two kissed I was about to change my mind."

"What?" screamed L.

"Well Lelouch doesn't know about Shirley's love so I was gonna have them go and be friends."

"That's what we especially me tried to tell you!" shouted Aizawa pulling at his huge out of control afro.

"Your insane!" yelled Mtasuda.

"Don't be like that. Anyway it's only three why don't we do another play. This one based on Milly and Rivalz." Suggested Misa. "What?" she asked getting furous stares from everyone. One by one they turned around and headed for the office.

"Wait! Come on! Did I go to far or something? I wasn't going to really shoot anyone well maybe Matsuda. Hey! I have a proposition for you guys! Light honey? Come on you guys! Who's going to help me carry all this?" said Misa slumping near her directors bag.


End file.
